Carissa Draven
Carissa Marie Draven is an American-born professional wrestling manager of French and Italian descent in the CWF formerly known as Heather Cox, but know performs under her given name of Carissa Draven. Draven is the manager of the CWF Hall of Controversy inductee, Kris Style. 'CWF' Early CWF Career Carissa began her CWF career as Heather Cox, a backstage interviewer, in January of 2005. She went largely unnoticed by most of the company until Scott Jackson, an active member of the CWF roster at the time, began to make advances toward her in his interviews and going out of his way to make sure he crossed paths with Carissa in April of 2005. After being shot down by Draven numerous times over the course of a month Jackson's actions turned violent. After cornering Carissa in the parking lot Jackson would have most likely done harm to her if not for the actions of Kris Style whom was arriving at the arena. Over the next few weeks Kris began looking out for Carissa which angered Jackson even further leading to the two men facing off in the first-ever Triple Chaos match for Draven's managerial services. A match that was ultimately won by Style. Managerial Career Magazine shoot.]] During her career as a manager, Carissa has mainly only managed her husband with only two exceptions: John Austin during the breif reunion of Entertainment, Redefined in the summer of 2007 and Chris Heel during his time as a "student" of Kris' from the summer of 2010 to spring 2011. Blood Queen Following Chris Heel's brutal attack on not only Kris Style, but her aswell, Carissa and her husband returned in July of 2011 after being on the shelf for months. Upon their returns both Style and Draven were both now wearing distinct face paint and vastly different look having been betrayed by a friend that they held in such high esteem. This return also marked the "death" of Heather Cox when Carissa stated in an interview that the name that she had used for years in CWF was forced on her when she joined the company as an interviewer because they CWF Board of Directors thought that her name sounded "too made-up and fake." The new painted look of the couple stuck until Style's retirement after the 2011 Anarchy Brawl at Malevolence in October. Carissa returned to CWF with Style when he returned to the active roster on May 6, 2012 at Drastic Measures 2012. 'In Wrestling' *'Entrance Music' **Whatever Kris' music is at the time (when coming out together) **"Just Close Your Eyes" by: Waterproof Blonde (2007-2011 when coming out solo) **"Blood" by: In This Moment (2011-present when coming out solo) Carissa is one of only five women to have actually been involved in a sanctioned CWF match. She is undefeated in those matches with a record of two wins with no losses and no draws. *'CWF' :*Mixed Tag Team Match - w/ Kris Style vs. Legion & Katrina Archangela - CWF Annihilation (Nov. 22, 2006) - WIN via pinfall :*Singles Match for the right to manage Entertainment, Redefined - vs. Hailey Hedger - CWF UnRestricted VI (Sept. 2, 2007) - WIN via pinfall Personal Life In her personal life, Carissa lives primarily in Spokane, WA where she shares a home with her husband, Kris Style. The couple have one child together. A son named Adam Johnathan (nicknamed AJ). Both Draven and Style have stated publicly that he is named after Kris' long time CWF friends Adam Atherton (Legion) and John Austin. The couple also have a home just outside of Boston, MA that is mostly used when visiting Carissa's family. Being originally from Boston, Carissa is an avid fan of the Boston Red Sox and has an equally large distaste of anything having to do with the New York Yankees a sentiment that is shared by Kris who is a fan of the Seattle Mariners. The pair have been spotted on multiple occasions at both Boston's Fenway Park or Seattle's SafeCo Field taking in games on off days. Carissa is also the youngest of three children. She has an older brother name Robert and an identical twin sister named Abela. Of the two Abela is older by two minutes. Category:CWF Alumni Category:Managers